Electrical wristwatches of the digital read-out type are well known and have become extremely popular in recent years. Generally, these devices include a quartz crystal caused to oscillate at an extremely high frequency which is divided down into accurate time intervals which in turn are utilized in energizing a light emitting diode display or liquid crystal type display. Such watches are still relatively expensive. The reason for the high cost initially was a result of the particular electronics involved. However, with the introduction of integrated circuits and the like, the electronic components of the watch have become relatively inexpensive to provide. Nevertheless, high prices still prevail, primarily as a result of the expense in manufacturing the casing for the module and batteries, the actuating switch button controls, and wristband construction if the band is sold with the watch.
In view of the foregoing, the only practical means to reduce the overall price of these types of wristwatches is to provide innovative means for reducing the cost of materials used in the casing and band constructions as well as improved manufacturing processes in the assembly of the casing and wristband portions.
In addition to the foregoing, watches of the type under consideration require one or more batteries and normally these batteries are incorporated in the same casing portion as the module for the watch, resulting in a fairly bulky "package". Reduction in the number of batteries or in their size would help solve the problem of "bulkiness" but such solutions decrease the effective useful life of the watch before batteries have to be changed. There is thus room for substantial improvement in the particular casing construction in the direction of avoiding the appearance of "bulkiness" and yet capable of accommodating sufficient battery power to energize the watch for an extended period of time.